Girlfriend
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: [The first time he calls her his girlfriend.] Peddie, Amfie, Jabian and Jara! Read and review! Oneshot!


**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Peddie_

Eddie hadn't exactly called her his girlfriend yet. They had been dating for about six months and he hadn't once referred to her as his girlfriend. Not that Patricia really cared. That was alright. He didn't have to say it if he didn't want to. She wasn't the type to get upset about something as silly as that. But it would be nice to have a little bit of reassurance.

It was also a little strange because she was about to meet his mom.

Eddie smiled at her, running a hand through his blonde hair and holding the door open so she could walk into the small, suburban house. He slipped a hand into his pants pocket and gripped her waist with the other. "Hey, Yacker,"

"Slimeball," she acknowledged, brushing an auburn curl away from her green eyes.

"Come on," he tilted his head toward the room to the right and led her into the living room where a woman sat on the sofa, flipping through a photo album. She looked up and her green eyes immediately lit up happily. Her blonde hair was cut in a bob above her shoulders and her skin was tan like Eddie's.

She stood up and Eddie motioned to Patricia.

"Mom, meet my girlfriend, Patricia."

Patricia looked at him and so much assurance and pride shone in his emerald eyes that it almost melted her heart. Almost. As she was shaking his mother's hand, Eddie's hand subtly slipped lower than her hip and on instinct, she discreetly jabbed him in the side with her elbow as Ms. Miller gushed over how happy she was for them.

* * *

_Amfie_

Alfie laughed nudging Amber slightly with his elbow. She looked up from her fashion magazine but didn't laugh as the cat trapped the mouse in his paws and the dog snuck up behind him. Alfie paid her no more attention and settled back in the sofa. Amber's gray eyes drifted up to him again.

Gosh, what was she? Usually she was the one that clarified what happened in their relationship, but the thing was she didn't know what their relationship was exactly. She and Alfie had broken up for about two months a couple months ago, and since then, it just seemed like they were friends again, only going out on dates every few days. He hadn't once called her his girlfriend. Why not? Wasn't she?

A small smile graced upon her pink lips when his stomach rumbled with hunger. He had just eaten. He stared ahead for a moment and then looked at her expectantly. And she laughed at him, to which he rolled his brown eyes.

"I'm not making you any food, you just ate." She told him, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Come on," he pleaded, head tilting back on the sofa and falling onto her shoulder. "A girlfriend has got to take care of her boyfriend, doesn't she?"

Amber smiled at him. Well, if girlfriends made their boyfriends food, then maybe she could do it, just this once.

* * *

_Jabian_

Joy laughed softly and followed Fabian outside. He shyly stole a glance at her and then his hand reached hers, entwining their fingers. She smiled at him as he led them down the dark, tree shaded road; the only light being the stars and half-moon above them. Maybe she should have been a little scared, walking down a deserted pathway in the middle of the night, but with Fabian, she felt safe. And she knew she didn't have to worry about anything when the children's playground came into view at the park.

She looked up at him, wondering why he had brought them there, but then her brown eyes settled on the other side of the pond behind the playground. A blanket and a few candles with food and hot chocolate were set up before her when they had made their way around the pool.

"You did all this for me?" she asked in awe.

"Of course I did." he shrugged timidly and moved his face closer to hers. "You're my girlfriend."

* * *

_Jara_

Jerome's blue eyes swept around the store again and landed on the man sitting on the bench near the bathrooms. He was standing at the cash register with Mara by his side as she paid for the extra Christmas decorations. The man was leering at her; leering at his Jaffray. How dare he?

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his head, but it was just so hard. He wanted to go over and punch him square in the face. Couldn't he see that someone was with her? Or did he totally black everything out so that nothing would distract him as his eyes locked on her—Jerome should really do something.

But Mara might scold him.

Because she didn't notice it; she just carried on with her business, handing the cashier a couple coupons. She tapped Jerome's arm, holding up a couple bags, which he took from her and she took the last few.

And as they were leaving the store, Jerome's eyes locked with the man's before he could keep staring at Mara. "Could you take your eyes off my girlfriend before I beat you up, please?"

The man looked away quickly and Mara stared up at him in shock as they exited the store.

"Why did you yell at that man?" she demanded, planting a hand on her hip.

"He was staring at you." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I'm the only guy that's allowed to do that."

* * *

**Review?**

**Go vote on the poll on my profile! :)**

_**"Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself; when will you open up for me? ****I love you so, I wanna meet you again, before one of us must go."**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
